


The secret of Light

by TheendofFlowingTime



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, M/M, Severly Underage, Writing this for a friend, semi-prostitution, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheendofFlowingTime/pseuds/TheendofFlowingTime
Summary: Mark was not normal, according to society, and it was the one reason he was at school, at night, when he could have been sleeping his cares away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> UH  
> HI  
> So, yes, I am writing this for a friend, and I swear to sweet baby jesus im not trying to be an extreme pervert. So god above save me.  
> Also  
> Yes  
> these might be real people with their names switched out.
> 
> Whoops.

Любящий и бесчувственными один, тщательно исследуя новые возможности, видя, что они могут найти с Афоризм, несмотря на то, что они никогда не говорили официально с Афоризм.

To call Mark normal would be a lie.

He cared little for the world around him, the people inhabiting it, and for himself. He talks to people, yes, but the amount of attachment that he has to those people is little. Its why he's talked about in secret, the dude who could fuck anyone, suck anyone off, or get fucked by anyone. He seemed to exist as a being who simply does not want to  _be_. His profession, even, sparked most of his friendships and interactions. 

And it's also why he's at the school, in the locker room, at seven PM, long after basketball practice has ended, kneeling in between one of the other player's legs, sucking him off. In his mind, its just another faceless guy, just another night with a dick in between his lips. On the opposite side, the boy he's sucking off is sitting in pure ecstasy. The amount of times he's  _dreamed_ of this, this kid who laughs easily and still seems to hate the world, in between his legs, sucking him off.. It's magical, for him.

He just simply wishes that it could be  _more_ than this.

He slowly puts his hand on Mark's head, feeling the soft mane of hair that's always swept to the side. Soft and slightly greasy, like how he imagined. His eyes open slightly in wonder, his hands simply feeling the soft mane while Mark steadily continues his job.

Alex pulls on the soft mane as he comes deep in Mark's throat, Mark barely flinching as he's held for slightly longer than normal.

The night ends with a few minutes of awkward fumbling, and about thirty seconds of staring, before the two silently depart.

 

Ночь закончилась с мягким шелестом и любящие прикосновения обменивались, мир, казалось, остановились в своих направлениях, как и другие болтали о своей жизни, классов и других вещей.

 

The next morning, they happened to have a class together. Unsurprisingly, it was in that same locker room that they shared their night with in. Mark didn't say a word, not even looking to glance, but Alex stared. For no reason, to other onlookers. Again, after school, this time at around four, they met in the locker room, Mark tapping his foot impatiently.

"I really don't know why you asked me here again, Alex," were Mark's impatient words. "If you want another blowjob, just--  _mph_ \--"

He was cut off abruptly as Alex lunged up, trying to shut him up. His mind was racing, but that didn't stop him from trying to center himself on this single moment, this one action to try to get this untouchable boy's attention. To maybe, just maybe, start something.

What he doesn't expect is for Mark to kiss back.

Maybe it's just for this moment, maybe this one single second, but this could be something that could make him so much happier. So much more whole than before.

 

Мир улыбнулся двух влюбленных, двое мужчин улыбаются на друг друга, как если бы они знали, что мир, как если бы они знали, что каждый секрет, что человек когда-либо проводившимся от своей жены.

 

 

Three months later, they're a couple. Smiling like they know the world, or that the world knows that they exist, like the crowds move for them, like the waves crash down to see their beauty.

Or Mark told a good joke, and they're still smiling about it three hours later.

Of course, they get stares, and questions, but they always face them with a smile, as if it doesn't matter that people are questioning their very existence for going against what society deemed normal for them, as if they're being asked how their morning tea was, instead of how they could even dare break the rules that other people set for them.

But still, at this very moment, they're probably still smiling at each other, talking lightly about their lives and cracking jokes, and openly wondering what the future could hold for them.

Двадцать лет спустя, они женятся, черно-белые контрастные друг друга, двое детей, которые сейчас находятся люди, целовали друг друга под омелой. О, что замечательная жизнь эти двое будут иметь. 
    
    
        
    
      
    
      
    
    

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Ha jk  
> (I'm still sorry I exist)
> 
> Also  
> No  
> This is not how they act irl


End file.
